


Sleepy Time Sex

by 2lazy2try



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, F/M, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lazy2try/pseuds/2lazy2try
Summary: Like sleepy time tea, but more cum.-Hana and Jack aren’t able to spend time together due to conflicting schedules. Hana thinks of a solution.





	

The mission was relatively simple: to occupy a town to protect the citizens and gain information on the baddies. Hana had been more than happy for a slower paced mission with Jack. Since they had become involved it seemed like they had been deployed on separate missions nonstop. Unfortunately, things didn’t turn out as perfect as she had hoped. 

Hana was nudged awake from the rustling of Jack crawling into bed with her. He wrapped his thick arms around her stomach and slid a cold hand in-between her thighs, just letting it sit there. Hana tried desperately not to flinch away from his icy hands, she was too starved for his touch. 

“Good morning, darling,” Jack murmured into her ear, “ready for your shift?”

“No, it’s too early,” Hana whined back.

The sun had just barely begun to peak over the horizon and Hana needed to ready her mech and head out on her patrol of the village. Jack was now settling in beside her to sleep after spending all night observing the gang activity. They were only able to see each other for a few minutes between shifts. They had managed quickies at the start of the mission, but now three weeks had passed and the hard work was catching up with them. For a while Hana and Jack had even tried to visit each other on breaks, but both were not reluctant to give up any precious minutes of sleep.

Hana rolled out of the bed and pulled down Jack’s oversized shirt to cover her panties. She took a moment to grab her phone off the bedside table and shoot off a quick text to headquarters, informing her that she was about to start her shift.

She suited up and headed out to her mech. She stopped at the bedroom door to say goodbye to Jack, but found him snoring into a pile of pillows. She sighed and walked out of the house wondering when she would aver be able to get even twenty minutes alone with her lover. 

 

76

 

“I’m home, Jackie!” Hana called to the silent house. 

It was exactly seven o’clock and Hana was more than ready to sleep. She stripped off bits of her uniform as she made her way to the bedroom. Upon her arrival she was naked aside from her panties and Jack’s groggy eyes took her in.

“What do you think?” She purred seductively and arched back against the door jam.

“Absolutely perfect.” Jack’s morning (or rather seven p.m.) voice made her gut flutter. 

She prowled over to the bed and settled herself on Jack’s lap. His sleepy, and unfortunately, stinky mouth pressed against hers. His oversized hand clawed at her hips.

“I miss this so much,” he whispered against her lips. Hana prepared to respond, but he cut her off. “When I get home for lunch sometimes I just watch you and wish you would wake up so I could fuck you.”

Hana giggled as she was struck with an idea. All her time spent on the internet had left her with an extensive knowledge of weird fetishes.

“Maybe I don’t have to wake up for you to fuck me,” she suggested.

Jack pulled back for a second and looked up at her with interest.

“Elaborate,” he commanded as he leaned back onto his elbows.

Hana leaned forward with him and took a moment to suck at the soft, aged skin of his neck. 

“Somnophilia, soldier,” she stated.

“Okay, but I’m going to need even more elaboration.”

“Some people get off on fucking people while they’re asleep, some people get off on being fucked while they’re asleep,” she explained.

“And… You want me to do this to you?” He asked. 

“If I get to do it to you,” Hana giggled.

“Alright.”

 

76

 

Jack returned for his scheduled lunch and raced through his meal. With his stomach full he tiptoed to the bedroom. He stopped in the door jam to take in the sight of Hana’s tiny little body curled underneath the covers. He knew he was a pervert for being with someone so young, but he wasn’t about to stop now. As long as she would have him, he would be there. 

He approached the bed and observed the soft flickering underneath her eyelids. He was struck with the thought of waking her up from REM as he fucked her. Her tired little mouth would slip open and leak drool down onto the pillows. 

Jack climbed onto the bed and wiggled his way under the covers as quietly as possible. As much as he tried to keep the blankets tight around her body, it just wasn’t going to happen. She was sleeping on her stomach, so he grabbed her hips and tucked her knees under her in a sort of downward dog position. He moved to lay behind her, but noticed when he moved his hands away, her relaxed body would slide down. 

With a bit of work, he held he up and maneuvered around to come face to face with her cunt. It wasn’t often that he was down here when she wasn’t aroused. The slightly moist skin through him for a loop as he realized much more lubricant would be needed. 

He tossed that thought aside for the moment and spread her open with his thumbs. He leaned in a dragged his tongue from clit to hole. Hana sighed softly in her sleep and wiggled under him. He buried his face between her lugs and began sucking and licking aggressively, how he knew she like it from experience.  
Despite the fact that she was still asleep, her body responded to him, producing its natural lubricant. He pressed his thumb into her and felt as her body relaxed around it as he continued to eat her out. 

He sat up and reached over to the bedside table. It was a bit far away so he had to release his hold on her hips and allow her to slide back down onto her stomach. He fished it out of the drawer and squeezed some into his hand. He took a breath of preparation then hissed it out as he slid the cold liquid over his shaft. In his old age keeping it up wasn’t the easiest thing, so he stroked himself for a moment and prayed.

Once he was hard he turned his attention back to Hana. He pressed the head against her opening and pushed forward slowly. The slight bit of resistance gave away and he lid easily into her. 

He couldn’t help his soft grunts and he pressed deep inside of her. In the moment he didn’t really care for her pleasure; she was asleep after all. He knew she liked long drawn out thrusts, but he only looked out for his own pleasure. His short sharp thrusts tickled at some deep primal desire within him. He took her sleeping form however he pleased.

He laid himself down over her body and watched as her eyes started to flutter open. 

“Hello, darling. How does it feel?” He asked breathlessly.

Hana just grumbled slightly and turned her head the other way, hoping to resume her slumber. Jack chuckled and continued to press himself inside of her, aiming deeper and deeper. It was all coming to an end quite a bit faster than he would’ve liked, but it had been three weeks and he wasn’t worried about her orgasm.  
His thrusts grew a bit longer and more frantic as he chased the growing tightness in his stomach. His groan has painfully loud in the silent room and he clenched his eyes shut tight. He stilled for a moment as he came inside of her. He pulled out and pushed in again for the next shot and did so until the rush of pleasure petered out. 

For a moment he allowed himself to lay on top of her. His soft cock gave valiant twitches inside of her but eventually went still. He sat up carefully, ensuring that he remained buried tight in her cunt. He focused in, not wanting to miss the moment as he pulled his soft cock out of her. It was followed by a small gush of his cum and he gently used his cock head to push it back inside of her.

“Stop playing around back there, shouldn’t your break be over by now,” Hana whined

“Shit I forgot!” He scrambled up off the bed and grimaced as he tucked his sticky length back into his underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stop by my tumblr morelikesoldier69.tumblr.com if you want.. All my overwatch fics will be posted there and I will accept requests.


End file.
